Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods light-emitting diode (LED) devices comprising luminescent nanocrystals, suitably white light LEDs. The present invention also relates to display systems comprising the LED devices.
Background of the Invention
Luminescent nanocrystals when exposed to air and moisture undergo oxidative damage, often resulting in a loss of luminescence. The use of luminescent nanocrystals in applications such as down-conversion and filtering layers often expose luminescent nanocrystals to elevated temperatures, high intensity light, environmental gasses and moisture. These factors, along with requirements for long luminescent lifetime in these applications, often limits the use of luminescent nanocrystals or requires frequent replacement. There exists a need therefore for methods and compositions to hermetically seal luminescent nanocrystals, thereby allowing for increased usage lifetime and luminescent intensity.
There also exists a need for light-emitting diode (LED) devices utilizing hermetically sealed nanocrystals, including white light LED devices.